The present invention relates to a method and a circuit for processing color signals of a high definition television (HDTV), more particularly to a method and circuit for improving the picture quality of the HDTV and transmission efficiency of the color signals of the HDTV.
Generally, the low frequency components of the color signals have large widths like luminance signals, thereby containing almost all the information. Hence, a method is needed for compressing color signals and transmitting digital signals together with analog signals, in order to obtain excellent image signals by the data transmitted via limited channels.
The transmission of the low frequency band signals containing much of the information in accordance with the conventional transmission method, however, results in the sharpness of images being impaired, thus causing degradation of the picture quality.